


The Beginning

by NemesisNyx



Series: Tuilelaith [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, before she was a smuggler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisNyx/pseuds/NemesisNyx
Summary: Some history on my smuggler Tuilelaith and her relationship with Aric Jorgan before the game start.Title derived from the song "The Beginning" by Saint Sister





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tuilelaith: Too-la-leah so her nickname is said "Toola"
> 
> All my color descriptions come from https://digitalsynopsis.com/design/color-thesaurus-correct-names-of-shades/
> 
> Also, the Aric Customization that I picked is #3, you get it as an option at the end of Ord Mantell on the trooper.
> 
> Tuilelaith is body type 4

“You don’t get to be mad at me.” Tuilelaith rolled her eyes, typing out a quick email to her XO. “I needed a place to sleep tonight and Torve offered in exchange for going to see a vid with him tomorrow. You could’ve offered instead.” She shrugged, the strap of her crimson dress coming perilously close to falling off her shoulder.

 

“I don’t understand why you need a place to stay in the first place. Aren’t you and Torres sharing a suite?” The idea of Torve and Tuilelaith going to a vid together bothered Aric for reasons he didn’t want to discuss.

 

“Torres brought a guy back to the room. Followed by a female. Followed by another female. Three more people were coming in as I got off the holo with him.” Tuilelaith really hoped she remembered to lock her bedroom door. She didn’t relish finding sex juices in her hotel bed.

 

Torres has opted to not attend the annual military ball, where different branches of the military gathered to mix and mingle and trade stories and rub shoulders with important people. Which Tuilelaith found irksome, if the Twi’lek wasn’t going to attend then why did he come?

 

“I don’t know about you, but I really don’t want to listen to my XO have an orgy.” She finished typing her email, placed her datapad in one of Aric’s pockets.

 

Aric had to agreed. “Yeah, but Torve.”

 

Tuilelaith looked up at her best friend. “You could’ve offered.”

 

Aric said nothing. He could’ve offered. But he hadn’t for reasons he didn’t want to discuss.

 

#

 

Aric watched as his best friend and the woman he’d been in love with since he was six danced and laughed with Torve and tried to stop his jealousy. Tuilelaith didn’t know he was in love with her. As far as Aric knew, nobody knew he was in love with Tuilelaith Agrona.

 

The way she moved, like a predator, graceful, accidentally sensuous, the crimson dress she wore moving with her making her resemble a lake of fire, the shimmersilk sliding over her golden fur, highlighting the toned muscles of her back, the deep vee in the front giving teasing glimpses of her breasts, her bare arms where they were wound around Torve as they danced, her black mane piled loosely with some strands escaping to frame her face with soft curls, her caf colored stripes looking chocolate in the light.

 

Tuilelaith was a radiant, beautiful, strong, graceful, vicious, fierce, keen, intelligent, witty predator. Everything Aric would want for a lifemate. He was earnestly, completely, irrevocably in love with her.

 

And she never noticed him.

 

“Fuck.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

Tuilelaith was his best friend and he needed to stop pining over her. She had shown no romantic interest in him and he respected that but sometimes -like now- he found it incredibly difficult to just be her friend instead of trying to court her.

 

Shooting a last longing look at his XO & the woman of his dreams, he stalked over to the bar.

 

“I’ll have a highball*. Corellian whiskey.” He tapped the bar. He needed a drink. Maybe with a drink in him he could ignore his feelings of jealousy. “Fuck.” Muttering as he rubbed his hands over his face.

 

#

 

Tuilelaith twirled around the dance floor in Torve’s arms wishing she was in Aric’s instead. But Aric didn’t dance until he had a few drinks in him.

 

She kept catching glimpses of Aric as she danced with his XO.

 

Aric was gorgeous. His charcoal suit highlighted his broad shoulders and contrasted excellently with his butterscotch fur, making the black stripes on his face pop. Closing her eyes, she could almost feel the heat of his body as she stood next to him, hear the timbre of his voice as he tried to explain why he didn’t want her to stay the night with Torve.

 

Aric Jorgan was perfection. His lean frame, the way he stalked everywhere, the way the fabric of his suit moved against his fur, his predatorial movements, the way his eyes constantly darted around the room looking for threats, the movement of his ears as they sounded for threats. He was a predator and she was in love with him. Had been since she was six.

 

“Torve, could you be a good boy and drop me off close to the bar please? I’m a bit parched.” Tuilelaith smiled at her dance partner.

 

“Sure thing, Captain Agrona.” Torve smiled at her.

 

Tuilelaith couldn’t help but smile back. Torve was cute but that was it, he was cute. He wasn’t Aric Jorgan.

 

Aric was a courtly, elegant, refined, strong, nimble, dangerous, wild, intense, brilliant predator. Everything Tuilelaith could want in a lifemate. She was completely, totally, honestly in love with him.

 

And he never noticed her. He only ever had eyes for her littermate and sister, Teernan. Lithe, svelte Teernan while Tuilelaith was anything but lithe or svelte. Tuilelaith had often been described as either stacked or thick by people.

 

“Thanks for the dance.” Tuilelaith bowed at Torve as she disengaged, taking a step away from him.

 

“Thank you.” Torve bowed. “Just tell the clerk you need a key to my room when you feel tired. I sleep like the dead unless an alarm is blaring so you won’t wake me up.”

 

Tuilelaith laughed and nodded, waving as Torve walked away.

 

#

 

Aric was well on his way to being drunk. The last time he had gotten this drunk was when Tuilelaith told him she’d lost her virginity to Carter Grokson.

 

“Tuile,” he touched her bare shoulder to draw her attention, when her bottomless blue eyes met his, he straightened his suit and asked, “want to dance?”

 

Tuilelaith wasn’t drunk but she was pleasantly buzzed, her judgement fuzzy about the edges. “Yes.”

 

She sighed, actually sighed in happiness when she felt Aric’s arms wrap around her, sweeping her onto the dance floor. There was no place she’d rather be than in his arms.

 

Aric thought he heard Tuilelaith sigh when he wrapped his arms around her but that couldn’t be right. Could it?

 

“Tuile,” he swung her around the dance floor, pressing their bodies close together, much closer than the type of dance called for but it felt right, “is this alright?” He squeezed her hips lightly.

 

“Mmhmm.” Tuilelaith brought her hands up to Aric’s neck, began stroking his fur. “You could hold me tighter if you want.” She wanted to be pressed as close to him as he wanted.

 

Aric pulled her closer.

The song changed, the beat harsher, more driving, vibrating the floor, the lights changed, lowered, began strobing; all the commanders and brass had left, now it was just the soldiers. Soon it was Aric pressing against Tuilelaith, Tuilelaith pressing against Aric, their bodies mimicking the beat as the press of bodies around them got closer and more insistent.

 

“Aric,” she pulled his ear down to her mouth. “I need air.” Her lips brushed the shell of his ear, he groaned at the contact.

 

“Alright.” He said into her ear, his breath whispering across her ear, causing her to shiver.

 

Taking her hand, Aric began leading them off the dance floor and onto one of the many out of the way - and unoccupied - balconies surrounding the room.

 

She leaned against the balustrade, taking great deep breaths to cool herself off. The reason she wore this dress specifically was she’d been hoping it’d help keep her from getting too hot. And it had worked until Aric pulled her closer, pressing their bodies together as they danced. It was wrong of her, but it turned her on having him pressed so close to her. Usually she could ignore her attraction to her best friend but not tonight.

 

“You can go back inside if you want. I know you don’t like taking care of me when I’m like this.” She gestured towards herself, not aware of how she looked. She meant when she was drunk and overheated. Tuilelaith hoped that Aric couldn’t pick up the scent of her arousal. Or, if he did, he was too drunk to realize what it was.

 

Aric stuffed his hands in his pockets. Normally he would leave but something was holding him back tonight. Maybe it was the alcohol? Maybe it was he finally had enough courage to confess his feelings? Maybe it was the intoxicating scent he was picking up from Tuilelaith’s golden fur?

 

“Nah, I’ll stay.” His voice sounded far away

 

Tuilelaith nodded. “Ok.” Pulling Aric to her, she wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her face into his chest, breathing in his scent. “You always smell so stimulating.” She stroked the lapel of his suit jacket.

 

Aric kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer.

 

“There’s better places to kiss me than my hair, ya’know.” Tuilelaith thought.

 

“Really? Where?” Aric asked, grabbing her chin, pointing her face up.

 

“I said that out loud?” She blinked at him.

 

Aric nodded. “Yep.”

 

“Oh.” She really didn’t know what else to say.

 

“Do tell. Where are some better places to kiss you?” Aric had only ever kissed Tuilelaith on the top of her head, her cheek, and that one weird time on her shoulder when he had leaned in to kiss her when they were fourteen, but she slipped on the ice.

 

“Well, not my shoulder.” Tuilelaith smirked up at him as she remembered that time when they went ice skating when they were fourteen and Aric had kissed her shoulder. She had no idea why his lips would be close enough to kiss her shoulder, but she liked reminding him; she thought that he had been about to kiss her and she was going to let him but then she slipped.

 

“I don’t know.” Aric moved a hand to rub her shoulder. “I think I could make you like having your shoulder kissed.” The alcohol was definitely making him braver. He’d been wanting to kiss her shoulders since the accident eleven years ago.

 

She blinked up at him again. “Really?” The alcohol was in control because Aric kissing her shoulder sounded like a great idea. At his nod she cocked her head to the side. “Prove it.”

 

A slow mischievous smile spread across Aric’s face, Tuilelaith had a moment of doubt before she felt his breath huff across her bare shoulder a fraction before she felt his teeth scrape lightly, whispering across her skin, lips grazing. She opened her mouth to tell him that what he was doing didn’t quantify as a kiss but then his tongue licked a swathe of skin quickly followed by him placing quick, light kisses from her shoulder to her neck and back. When his trail of kisses reached her shoulder again, Aric gently bit her, a sucking motion combined with his tongue swirling over the skin he had caught between his lips. An unbidden moan escaped Tuilelaith, she had enough thought to be thankful that Cathar couldn’t show hickeys.

 

Aric kept up the torture of Tuilelaith’s shoulder until he felt her knees buckle, the arm he wrapped around her waist held her up, closer to him as he began sucking, kissing, licking his way from her shoulder to her neck.

 

Teeth grazing her neck, his arms tightened. “Proved it.” He licked her neck and the shell of her ear.

 

Tuilelaith swallowed, bringing her hands up to stroke Aric’s neck and head. “Indeed.” She didn’t know what to do. Aric Jorgan was the sexiest man in the entire galaxy, she had been in love with him since they were six, and he had just aroused her to the point of near explosion all just from kissing her shoulder.

 

They stood in the darkness of the balcony, neither sure what to do.

 

Opening her eyes, Tuilelaith met his. “Aric,” she paused, unsure how to continue. Gods but she wanted to kiss him.

 

“Tuile, I’d like to kiss you.” Aric heard himself say.

 

“Same.” She breathed pulling his head in for a kiss. Leave it to Aric to say what she was thinking.

 

Lips met hesitantly, sliding over each other, testing. Then Tuilelaith opened her mouth and Aric slid his tongue inside, both groaned. His tongue traced her teeth, fought for dominance with her tongue, her tongue traced his teeth, mouths devouring each other, the sounds of their lips meeting over and over mingled with the sound of their breathing, the only noises in the quiet night.

 

Tuilelaith changing positions, opening her legs wider, bringing their increasingly aroused nether regions into contact with each other reminded both of their location. The kiss ended, panting they studied each other. Twenty-five years of friendship all boiled down to this moment.

 

“Stay with me tonight.” Aric traced one of the stripes on her cheek.

 

“Gladly.” Leaning into his hand.

 

He took a step back, hand trailing down her arm to her hand, grabbing it, holding it, he turned back towards the dance, leading her back into the ballroom, past all their fellow soldiers and into the hallway, into the lift that would take them to the taxi stand and from there to the hotel Aric had his room in.

 

Both understood they were going to have sex.

 

#

 

Torve elbowed Torres in the stomach.

 

“You see that?” Torve jerked his chin to Aric pulling Tuilelaith by the hand through the crowded ballroom.

 

Torres snorted. “It’s about damn time. I was not looking forward to coming up with a detailed reenactment of the orgy that I was supposed to be having.” The Twi’lek shuddered. “Diabolical idea.”

 

Torve laughed and shrugged. “Wasn’t my idea actually. It was the brainchild of your CO’s sister and my CO’s brother.”

 

Torres shuddered again. “Thank the stars I am an only child.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highball- a mixed drink combining whiskey and ginger ale


	2. Chapter 2

The lift opened and Aric pulled Tuilelaith behind him to stand in line. The night’s air so high in the sky had her shivering, her body going from too warm to too cold quickly. Aric used it as an excuse to wrap his arms around her, pulling her taunt against him, wrapping his jacket around the both of them, his hands spanning her hips, his breath tickling her ear.

 

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked, taking in her scent. He may be drunk but he was not about to do anything she didn’t want.

 

Tuilelaith nodded her head. “Yes.” Fervently. She wanted Aric.

 

Aric bit down on the tip of her ear, a hand slowly inching its way to her front, stroking her stomach through the fabric of her dress. “I can’t wait to taste you.”

 

She shivered again, a small whimper passed her lips as he clutched at her stomach, hand moving southward, teasing her through her dress. Aric’s tongue darted out to lick the skin behind her ear, the hand still on her hip moving to her back, sliding into her dress, stroking the skin at her hip.

 

“No underwear.” His breath huffed over her newly dampened fur, the hand in her dress curved around her ass, fingers delving into her folds that way. “Wait for one of the open-air taxis.”

 

Tuilelaith nodded not caring why Aric wanted an open-air taxi, only caring about the location of his fingers.

 

Too soon in her opinion, Aric’s hand slipped out of her dress and he led her to an open-air taxi. Now, she wondered why Aric wanted one of the open-air ones.

 

Aric gave directions to the taxi droid, hand gripping her thigh.

 

When the taxi was far enough away from the taxi stand, the lights of the city passing over, barely illuminating the taxi, he took her lips in another kiss. Nipping at her lips, begging for entrance, his hands fisting in her mane as he guided her on her back, positioning himself between her legs.

 

“Aric?” She asked, breathless when he began kissing down her body.

 

“Open air taxis don’t have cameras.” He explained, hands pushing the fabric of her skirt up. “Tell me this is alright.” He kissed the inside of her thigh, meeting her heated gaze.

 

“Yes!” Tuilelaith arched, panting, hissing as the cold air hit her naked center. “Yes, Aric.”

 

Aric bit her inner thigh before his head disappeared in her skirt, she had a second of confusion then she felt him lick her lower lips, a loud groan sounded, her hands clutched the taxi’s seat.

 

Aric doubted he’d ever forget the taste of Tuilelaith as long as he lived. Even when he sobered up, her taste would be ingrained in his memory. Closing his eyes in ecstasy, he licked her lower lips again, growling in appreciation as he heard her breathing hitch. Spreading her legs wider, throwing them over his shoulders, he slid his tongue between her folds, finding her clitoris, the yowl of need that ripped from her throat had him purring in return. He teased her bundle of nerves for a few seconds, until she started grinding on his face then his tongue went to her entrance, licking around before slamming into her.

 

Tuilelaith growled as Aric’s tongue slammed into her, her hips grinding against his face as he devoured her, as the appendage hit the perfect spot inside her over and over. She panted incoherently, her body winding up. But then Aric pulled his tongue from her, his face left her crotch. Mewling and whimpering in displeasure she couldn't stop her hips from grinding against air.

 

“Don’t worry, love. I’m not done.” Aric kissed her inner thigh, fingers teasing her bundle of nerves. He was about to cum in his pants and he’d like to be inside her before he did that.

 

Tuilelaith rolled her hips in time with Aric’s fingers. It felt so good, not as good as his mouth. She purred when he felt Aric nuzzling her cunt, hoping that he’d pick up where he left off. Growling low in her throat when his mouth wrapped around her clit. Yelling out when he began sucking her clit as his fingers pumped in and out of her.

 

Tuilelaith was delicious. And her response to his touch. Literally no woman had ever responded to him this much. Aric could sense she was close. She almost crested when he stopped the first time, and now she was closer still. He knew exactly what he needed to do to get her to cum. He lightly bit down on her clit as he unsheathed the claws on the two fingers he had in her channel, lightly scraping her g-spot.

 

Tuilelaith came apart around his fingers, screaming out so loudly the droid driving the taxi beeped a question.

 

“Fine.” She panted. “I’m,” she swallowed, trying to form words, trying to remember how to speak. “I’m perfect. Perfect health. Thank you.”

 

The droid beeped an affirmation and continued driving the taxi.

 

Having licked up her juices, Aric sat up smirking. He sucked on his fingers, cleaning his claws.

 

Tuilelaith studied him from between lowered lashes. Sitting up, she slid over to him, “Is this alright?” Purring when he whispered yes; her hands unbuckling his belt, sliding into his pants, wrapping around his hard cock. “I see I’m not the only one going commando.” She sucked on his ear lobe, moaning when she felt the tip of his dick was slick with precum.

 

All the air rushed out of his lungs when her thumb stroked his tip.

 

“ _You have arrived at your destination.”_ The droid stated from the front seat.

 

Tuilelaith pouted, actually pouted, as she withdrew her hands from his pants, allowing Aric to buckle himself up.

 

Aric exited the taxi, pulling Tuilelaith along behind him, past the desk, into another lift. The minute the lift doors closed, he had her pressed against the wall of the lift, looking at her.

 

“Still?” He was asking if she still wanted him.

 

Tuilelaith nodded. “Still.” Gods but she still wanted him. Him eating her out in the taxi was fine but she needed his dick in her. In her mouth, in her cunt, whichever came first.

 

Her answer was barely past her lips when he stole her lips in another kiss, grinding against her. Her mewls of pleasure getting caught in his mouth as he ground against her sensitive clit, her noises and responses eliciting growls from his throat.

 

The lift dinged, indicating they reached the floor his hotel room was on. Quickly leaving the lift, Aric practically ran to his room, Tuilelaith jogging to keep up on her shorter legs.

 

Luckily the keycard worked on the first try and soon Aric was pressed against the back of the hotel room door, Tuilelaith’s legs wrapped around him.

 

Aric locked the room, turning and pressing her against the wall, arranging them so that her legs were hanging over his arms.

 

“Tuile,” he asked, nipping his way to her shoulder, his hands bunching up her dress. Her hands undoing his belt buckle. “This dress, rental?”

 

“Purchased.” Tuilelaith pushed his pants down his hips.

 

“Wonderful.” Aric hissed before the sound of ripping fabric filled the room.

 

Tuilelaith gasped as the silk slid of her body to the floor.

 

“I own my suit as well.” Aric’s mouth latched onto her shoulder.

 

His admission of owning his suit was all the permission she needed. She shredded his jacket and shirt. His pants dropped to the floor, so did her shoes.

 

Aric nipped his way back to her mouth as her hands lined his member up at her entrance. Kissing her, tongues battling, he pushed into her. A groaning growl rumbled in his chest as he felt her slick heat envelop him.

 

“Gods, fuck, Tuile.” She felt so damn good.

 

“Please.” Tuilelaith chewed her bottom lip, her claws out and scratching down his skull, across his shoulders.

 

He began to move, hands gripping her hips, mouth nibbling her neck and shoulders. Her hands gripping the back of his neck as she nibbled his collarbone.

 

“Be vocal.” He growled, a hand moving to fist in her hair as he began pounding into her harder.

 

Tuilelaith cried out, throwing her head back as Aric’s dick began hitting the perfect spot inside her consistently.

 

“Aric!” She yowled as she came, biting his neck hard.

 

Aric’s yowl joined hers second afterwards as he came, biting down on her neck as well.

 

Panting, he kissed her neck and shoulder, purring as both their bodies still vibrated from aftershocks. Tuilelaith was petting his head, purring, lovingly licking and kissing his collarbone.

 

Nuzzling her neck, he kissed a trail to her lips. “Bed this time?” He was getting hard again.

 

Tuilelaith’s giggle turned into a moan as she felt him hardening inside her. “Yes.”

 

Slipping out of her he wrapped his arms around her, carrying her to the bed, placing her gently on it before laying down next to her, hand petting her from her neck to her hip, kicking off his shoes.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Tuile.” He whispered, moving over her, face nuzzling her breasts. “You’re perfect.” His tongue darted out to lick a pert nipple before he sucked it into his mouth. She arched into him, her breath whooshing out.

 

“Ngh!” Her legs fell open, letting Aric’s fingers sweep in to tease her. “Mmmm.”

 

Aric laved her nipple with his tongue, his free hand coming to pinch her other one, his other hand delving into her, dipping and teasing her clit.

 

“Round two?” He needed to be inside her.

 

“Yes! Now!” Tuilelaith helped Aric position himself, angling her hips to let him enter easier.

 

Groaning in unison as he slid into her.

 

One hand gripping her hip, the other grabbing one of hers, grasping it, he locked eyes with her, beginning to move. Slowly with purpose, his eyes only closed for a second when she adjusted her legs, making it easier for him to bottom out.

 

Tuilelaith’s breath hitched as she and Aric stared at each other. The hand holding hers gripping it tightly, a look in his eyes trying to communicate with her. What was he trying to tell her?

 

Breath hitching, her insides clenched as she came, Aric came with her, eyes locked the entire time.

 

“Why are you crying?” Aric asked kindly, wiping tears off her cheeks.

 

“I’m unsure.” She wanted to say that she was crying because she finally knew what being made love to felt like. She wanted to say it was because she was so in love with him and their love making was so beautiful. But she didn’t because she wasn’t sure he was in love with her and she didn’t want to make it awkward. It would already be awkward enough in the morning.

 

Aric placed a gentle kiss at the corner of each of her eyes, licking her tears away, rolling to lay beside her, pulling her into his arms.

 

Tuilelaith laid her head on his chest and listened to him purring. It was the most relaxing noise she’d ever heard. She always loved listening to him purr.

 

“I love hearing you purr.” She said, tracing his abs with a claw. “It’s the most soothing sound in the galaxy. It’s one of the many things I love about you.” She propped her chin on his chest, meeting his gaze. “Did you know that?”

 

Aric grinned down at her. “What else do you love about me?” His heart thudding almost out of his chest. Maybe she loved him?

 

“How responsive you are to my touch.” Smirking, her hand wrapped around his cock.

 

Grunting, Aric felt himself harden.

 

“So responsive.” Tuilelaith began kissing his chest, her hand pumping him.

 

“Tuile!” Aric gasped when she bit his hip, when did her head get down there?

 

“Aric?” Her breath whispered across the head of his dick. “Is this what you want?”

 

Asking him if he still wanted her, not if he obviously wanted a blow job.

 

“Yes!” He whimpered, his want of whatever she would give him clear in his voice.

 

A needy whine escaped his throat as he watched her tongue dart out and lick the tip.

 

Locking eyes with him, she wrapped her lips around his cock, sucking him deep into her mouth, bobbing up and down.

 

Aric’s breath hitched, his hands fisting in the sheets. He couldn’t look away, the look in Tuielaith’s eyes mesmerizing him, the sucking noises sounding like music to his ears. Then she started purring and he stopped breathing all together.

 

“Gods, Tuile.” A hand moved to fist in her mane, cock thrusting into her mouth.

 

Tuilelaith began trilling in her throat, her movements becoming faster, deep throating him, his dick hitting the back of her throat.

 

Aric yowled as he came, his cum shooting down her throat.

 

Licking the last bit of his ejaculation off his softening cock, Tuilelaith kissed her way back up to Aric’s chest, snuggling next to him.

 

They lay there, Tuilelaith held in Aric’s arm as he nuzzled her hair, both thinking very different thoughts.

 

Aric thought about how happy he was and how he could best tell her that he was in love with her. He couldn’t do it now or else she’d think it was just after-sex dopamine.

 

Tuilelaith kept wondering when Aric would snap out of whatever euphoric post-sex drunken stupor he was in and admit that it was just the alcohol talking. She was steeling her heart for the heartbreak she knew would be coming.

 

Sighing, she disengaged from his arms, walking over to his suitcase and getting some clothes.

 

“What are you doing?” Aric grumbled petulantly.

 

Tuilelaith shot him an indulgent smile. “I’m getting a shower.” She winked at him before walking into the refresher. “You’re welcome to join me.” She shot over her shoulder.

 

The water had just turned warm when she felt Aric’s arms circle her waist.

 

“Need help washing all that product out of your hair?” He kissed her neck.

 

“Please!” Tuilelaith loved dressing up but she hated styling her mane.

 

“Give me the shampoo.”

 

#

 

Ensconced in Aric’s arms, listening to him snore, she couldn’t help but feel her heartbreak a little. She loved him so much.

 

It was too bad he’d never love her back.

 

She stretched, trying to roll out of his arms so she could get comfortable before falling asleep. Instead of his arms letting her go, Aric held her tighter.

 

“No.” He said in his sleep. “Tuile is mine. Love her.”

 

Shaking her head, she snuggled closer to him. She could fall asleep like this.

 

#

 

Waking up, he stretched lazily, hands feeling the side of the bed. He could’ve sworn he had gone ‘home’ with somebody last night.

 

Taking a massive whiff of his pillow he learned that he had been correct. He had brought somebody back with him to the hotel room. And from the scent of it, it was Tuilelaith. But…

 

His eyes snapped open, bolting upright in bed. He slept with Tuilelaith. A dream he’d had since he was thirteen and learned what sex was and he finally got to do it.

 

“It’s about time you woke up.” Her voice coming from the refresher. His head whipped around to stare at her. She was standing in the doorway, his toothbrush in hand, wearing one of his t-shirts, brushing her teeth. “I already ordered breakfast for us. It should be here shortly.” She flashed him a quick smile before turning back to the sink.

 

“You’re using my toothbrush.” He inanely pointed out. So, having the best sex of his life with the love of his life hadn’t been a dream. He hadn’t brought a Tuilelaith Clone back to his hotel room like he’d done so many times in the past.

 

“It’s not the first time.” She called from inside the refresher.  He heard her rinsing her mouth out, freeing it of toothpaste before she came back to the bed. “Really, Aric, how much did you drink last night?” She poked his nose. Laughing, she stretched. “The next thing you’ll tell is you don’t remember asking me to come back here with you.”

 

Oh, Aric remembered alright. He remembered everything. His brain was now fully awake. And it wasn’t the only part of him fully awake. He moved a pillow to cover his erection.

 

“No, that I remember.” His voice sounded strange even to his own ears. What was wrong with him? He should be happy. He was happy. Why didn’t he sound like it?

 

He’d finally had sex with Tuilelaith, a dream come true for him. She was wearing his t-shirt, using his toothbrush, and -if he remembered correctly- not wearing anything under his shirt because she hadn’t worn underwear under her now shredded dress.

 

Tuilelaith frowned at Aric, taking a seat on the bed. “Aric, is everything alright?” Here it came. Now he would tell her the night before was a huge mistake.

 

Aric nodded. “Yeah. Just-,” he gestured at her.

 

“You’re processing.” She nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She was not about to cry. She knew this was coming.

 

“About last night,” he paused. How did he want to phrase it? “It was a mistake. A massive one.” He could’ve kicked himself. That was **_not_** how he wanted to phrase it. He watched as she pulled away from him, shut down, shuttered her emotions, stood up, walking away from him. “Not in the way you’re thinking!”

 

He jumped out of the bed to approach her. She stood with her arms crossed, folded in on herself.

 

“Look, Tuile,” he rubbed her arms, “how about I take you to dinner in three days? How does that sound? We both have meetings until then. We’ll go get dinner, maybe see a vid. The ice rink is open.”

 

Tuilelaith took a deep breath, counted to thirty, made sure her emotions were in check. “That sounds lovely.”

 

“I’ll pick you up from your hotel?” Aric tipped Tuilelaith’s face up.

 

She nodded. “Yeah.”

 

They stared into each other’s eyes.

 

“Just trust me, ok? I promise it’s not what you think.” Aric pressed a quick kiss to her lips when there was a knock on the door.

 

Tuilelaith sniffed and nodded again. She could trust Aric. He said it wasn’t in the way she thought. She could trust Aric for three more days.


	3. Chapter 3

Tuilelaith was trying to focus on the meeting, trying to ignore the night before. The wonderful, passion filled night with Aric that was every dream come true since she was thirteen and learned what sex was. Thoughts of his tongue, his dick, his fur, the water cascading down their bodies in the shower kept intruding.

 

The fact that her datapad keep buzzing was not helping.

 

“And we are adjourned for lunch.”

 

Tuilelaith gathered her things, stuffing them haphazardly in her bag. She needed caf. She needed a monstrous sized caf. She didn’t notice the looks she received as she pushed past everybody to leave the room, intent on beating the crowds to the caf stand.

 

The worst part of the annual military ball was the annual military meetings. Budgets, troop movements, ship repairs, news on which unit is getting what new piece of technology. It was exhausting, but at least she wasn’t nursing a hangover, unlike Torres.

 

“Here!” A monstrous cup of caf in her face.

 

She followed the cup to a hand to an arm and from the arm to a face. “Aric.” She took the cup, taking a swig. “Thank you. You always know what I need before I do.”

 

Aric chuckled, grabbing her arm and pulling her to an out of the way bench, pushing her into a seated position.

 

“I got great news!” He was practically bouncing from where he sat beside her.

 

Tuilelaith arched a brow, there was only one reason Aric would be this giddy. “You’re up for a promotion.” She didn’t need to ask.

 

“Yes!” Aric surged forward, pulling her into a crushing hug.

 

“Air!” She gasped.

 

Aric released her but kept his hands on her shoulders, thumbs rubbing circles through her shirt. “I’m finally catching up to you!”

 

She rolled her eyes. “The navy and infantry have different criteria for advancement.”

 

“True.” His eyes zeroed in on her lips, question flashing in his eyes.

 

Without too much thought, she leaned forward, placing a kiss on his lips. “Congrats, Aric.” She whispered before pulling away.

 

Aric growled low in his throat, hands wrapping around the back of her head, pulling her back in for another kiss. And another one. Soon, all they were doing was kissing.

 

The sound of the caf cup hitting the ground pulled them out of their bubble.

 

“Two more days.” Aric said nibbling her bottom lip. “Two more days and I’ll explain everything.”

 

Tuilelaith nodded, licking along his bottom lip. “Two days.”

 

Aric stood. “Let’s go get you some more caf.” He held out his hand.

 

Tuilelaith hesitantly took his hand, trying to murder the spark of hope in her chest when instead of letting go, his hand closed tighter around her own.

 

Hand in hand, they walked to the caf stand, ignoring the looks they were getting. They were in different branches of the military - thanks to Tuilelaith’s forethought, just in case - so it wasn’t fraternization.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter starts at a day just before Aric's and Tuilelaith's date and covers about a month of time

“Captain Agrona.” A deep male voice purred behind her.

 

Tuilelaith jumped, yelping as she turned around. She was supposed to be the only Cathar in this area, why was this male Cathar here? Who was he?

 

“Yes?” Clutching her datapad to her chest, she felt uneasy for some reason.

 

She had told the brass about her condition, her being in heat and they promised to keep all male Cathar away from her. Clear instructions that only aliens that couldn’t pick up scents could be near her. Bothans, fellow Cathar, Weequays, and Sith Pureblood - she had met exactly two in her entire twenty-five years of life, both Jedi - weren’t allowed near her.

 

“I heard that your _friend_ , Sergeant Jorgan,” the way he said friend had her hackles rise, “was up for a promotion.”

 

Tuilelaith nodded, that was common knowledge. “That is correct.”

 

The unknown male took a step towards her, closing the door, locking it. “I could help him. Make sure his promotion is pushed through. Hells, I could even make him a captain. Equal to you.”

 

“Aric will get the promotion on his own merit. He deserves it.” She slowly walked to the other side of her desk, trying to find the remote that controlled the door and sounded the silent alarm. “He’s been the CO of the Deadeyes for years now. The brass will see his worthiness.”

 

“Really?” He smiled cruelly. “He’s been passed up three times now. Makes you wonder if somebody if preventing him from advancing.”

 

Tuilelaith shook her head. “No. Those others also deserved advancement. This year is Aric’s year. I know it.”

 

She finally found the remote to the door when the male launched himself over the table, tackling her, pressing her body to the floor, yanking her mane painfully.

 

“Aric? Aric?” He breathed in her ear. “Not Sergeant Jorgan?” He chuckled, flipping her over on her stomach. “When I’m done with you, not only will you have proper respect for your betters, but he’ll know to better protect his mate.”

His claws ripped her pants open.

 

#

 

Tuilelaith cried in the shower. General Ko. His name was General Ko.

 

His whispered words telling her that Aric will never want her, that Aric would never love her. His promise that Aric would scent Ko on her and know that some other Cathar male took her while she was in heat.

 

#

 

Forms were filed, the court martial was moving forward. Numerous officers and brass accused and found guilty of extortion and sexual assault. Tuilelaith just one of the many victims.

 

Day after day, sitting in the courtroom. Listening as the lawyers argued over whether or not being in heat constituted permission. Several doctors on Cathar anatomy, loads of witnesses on how Tuilelaith filed the proper forms to be isolated, more witnesses on how General Ko bribed the guard to get to Tuilelaith. More witnesses saying that Ko knew damn well she was in her heat.

 

And through it, Tuilelaith sat there, stony faced, impeccable.

 

Finally, a recess was called, she calmly got up and proceeded to the bathroom.

 

It’d been a month since she blew the whistle. A month of sitting listening as her anatomy was discussed as if she wasn’t there. A month of lying. To her family, to her XO, to her unit, to Aric. Lying to Aric hurt the worse.

 

She barely made it to the toilet in time before she puked her guts out. She’d been puking more and more often lately. She was afraid to learn why.

 

#

 

A buzzing sounded in her ears; the voice of the Jedi drowned out by sheer panic.

 

“I’m pregnant?” Tears started streaming down her face.

 

She couldn’t be pregnant.

 

“I’m sorry but with your circumstances, it’s not medically possible to abort the fetuses.” The Jedi said kindly.

 

“What?” Her focus snapped fully to the Jedi. “What do you mean? I have to keep them? Why?”

 

The Jedi frowned, reading her chart. “The court case. They’re being used as proof of your willingness.”

 

“THE FUCK?” she shouted.

 

“Captain, if you can’t calm down, I’m going to have to sedate you.” The Jedi said not unkindly.

 

Tuilelaith started hyperventilating. She was raped and now she was pregnant, and her pregnancy was being used as proof of her willingness. She was going to be sick.

 

It was a miracle the Jedi shoved a bucket in her lap as she started vomiting.

 

#

 

Aric was tired of being put off, he needed to tell Tuilelaith that he was in love with her. She had canceled their date citing a bad Heat. He could understand that, she’d used that excuse before. Lately her excuses began to sound like she was avoiding him. He aimed to find out why.

 

He finally tracked her down to the court house, directed to the courtroom where the extortion and sexual harassment case was taking place. Why would Tuilelaith be in there?

 

He’d heard from Torve, the gossip, that not only were a lot of the brass arrested for extortion and sexual harassment, but a lot of normal officers were arrested too for taking bribes and covering up the crimes.

 

“Aric?” Her rough voice.

 

Aric turned to look at her, taking in her appearance. She looked wane, she had lost weight, gaunt, her clothes hung off her body, her mane and fur lacked its usual luster. She was hugging herself.

 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” He wasn’t going to accuse her of anything.

 

Tuilelaith nodded. “I know.”

 

She didn’t apologize or give an explanation why. She couldn’t. She had always accepted that Aric would never love her, but she couldn’t watch him come to hate her. Not like her family. She couldn’t.

 

“Why?” He looked from her to a figure approaching from behind her.

 

“Captain Agrona, recess is over.” The person was a female and a lawyer.

 

Tuilelaith nodded, hugging herself harder. “I have to go.”

 

She didn’t look at him as she turned to walk away.

 

He watched as she walked away. She was twirling a strand of hair around her finger, a sure fire sign of being guilty.

 

But she couldn’t be guilty. Not of extortion. Not of sexual harassment. Not of taking bribes.

 

But all the victims had testified a month earlier.

 

Aric felt his world shattering.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts at 2 months after the dance and covers at about 5 to 5 and a half months after the dance

“Congratulations Lieutenant Marc Torres, you are now the Commanding Officer.” Tuilelaith saluted her former XO.

 

“Captain-,” Torres frowned down at his former CO.

 

“You’re the new CO, Torres. Take care of everybody.” Tuilelaith smiled, took one last look around the ship she called home for the last five years.

 

Shouldering her bag, she left, feeling Torres’ gaze boring into her back. She ignored as her former XO called out for her. It was better if she left.

 

#

 

“Where is she, Torres?” Aric glared at the taller Twi’lek male.

 

Aric had come to find Tuilelaith, The Deadeyes and Ethereal Hurricanes were both at fleet for refueling and resupply, but she wasn’t there.

 

“She quit.” Torres looked decidedly uncomfortable. “And before you ask, no, she didn’t tell me where she was going afterwards. Nobody picked her up either.”

 

Aric frowned, crossing his arms, upset that his plan to corner her, to ask her about the truth, to demand that what he thought wasn’t true wasn’t true was ruined.

 

“How long ago did she quit?” Aric asked finally.

 

“Two weeks.” Torres cringed. “We’ve been here trying to find a replacement, so our numbers aren’t off.”

 

Aric rubbed his hand over his face, rubbing his eyes with his palms. “She never makes it easy does she?” He asked himself.

 

“Wish I could help you, Jorgan. I really do.” Torres looked around before leaning in. “I’m worried for her. She hasn’t been acting like herself.”

 

Aric nodded. “Thanks, Torres.”

 

“If I hear from her, I’ll tell her you want to talk to her?” Torres asked, taking a step back as his XO boarded the ship.

 

Aric shook his head. “Nah. I’ll ask Teernan, her sister. If anybody knows where Tuile is, it’d be her littermate.”

 

Torres nodded sadly. “Good luck.”

 

Aric inclined his head and left.

 

#

 

Tuilelaith hated the scenery outside her temple room. It’d taken her two months and help from her sister, but she’d finally found an out-of-the-way Jedi temple that was also a hospital.

 

“Captain Agrona, brooding is not going to help.” A pleasant female voice spoke from behind Tuilelaith.

 

Tuilelaith shrugged. “It’s not hurting either.”

 

The pleasant voice belonged to a pleasant looking female Mirialan named Wepvo; Tuilelaith refused to be touched by a male, Jedi or not.

 

Wepvo arched an eyebrow, gesturing towards Tuilelaith’s stomach. “May I?”

 

Tuilelaith shrugged and turned to look back out the window.

 

Wepvo approached, touching Tuilelaith’s stomach gently. “Hmmmm,” a frown marred her pleasant face.

 

“That doesn’t sound like a very good ‘hmmm.’” Tuilelaith observed.

 

“It’s not.” The Jedi’s frown deepened. “How far along are you again, Captain Agrona?”

 

“I should be about five months, why?” Tuilelaith tilted her head to the side.

 

“We are going to need to get you to the surgery. I’ll see if Master Tol is available.” Wepvo helped Tuilelaith sit in a hover chair.

 

“Master Tol?” Tuilelaith had met practically every single female Jedi in this temple. It was a ridiculously small temple; there were only fifteen here.

 

“She is newly arrived. She is a Cathar. Just completed her medical training.” Wepvo began pushing the hoverchair towards the door.

 

Tuilelaith nodded. “Alright. Never heard of a Jedi that’s also a doctor.”

 

Wepvo laughed pleasantly, of course. “We need doctors just as much as everybody else. The Force is a wonderful healer but we don’t always have a healer available so a normal doctor can be utilized.”

 

“Practical. Never expected that of you guys.” Tuilelaith wasn’t sure what she expected when Teernan said to go to a Jedi temple for childbirth.

 

Wepvo laughed pleasantly again.

 

#

 

“Tuilelaith, I’m sad to tell you but,” Master Tol’s voice pulled Tuilelaith out of her drug induced stupor, “only one of your kits survived.”

 

Tuilelaith swallowed past a cotton dry throat. “Huh?”

 

Only one of her kits survived? Kits? As in babies? She was pregnant? Her brain chased itself in circles. Slowly, so slowly, her memories started coming back.

 

She had been pregnant due to….her brain shied away from that truth, it wasn’t ready to face it. But the Pleasant Jedi had become concerned and Tuilelaith had to be induced but even that didn’t work, a cesarean had to be performed.

 

“What do you mean only one survived?” Tuilelaith opened her eyes.

 

“Would you like to see her?” Pleasant Jedi asked pleasantly.  

 

Wepvo, Tuilelaith remembered her name was Wepvo.

 

“Sure.” Tuilelaith had never seen a newborn kit before.

 

Gently, Wepvo placed this tiny furry bundle in Tuilelaith’s arms. “Here she is.”

 

Tuilelaith blinked down at the tiny bundle in her arms being supported by the Wepvo and felt nothing. Wasn’t she supposed to feel love or something? Anything other than indifference.

 

Staring at the tiny kit in her arms, Tuilelaith kept waiting for something to happen. Then, the tiny bundle let out a tiny mewl, opening its -no her- eyes. And Tuilelaith knew that newborn kits couldn’t see, but the newborn’s eyes were the most gorgeous marigold colored eyes. And Tuilelaith felt something.

 

Gasping, Tuilelaith chirped at the kit. “Hey!” Tears welled in her eyes. “Hey, baby.”

 

The kit chirped back, waving her tiny arms.

 

“Captain Agrona, what would you like to name her?” Jedi Wepvo asked.

 

“Bevin.” Tuilelaith couldn’t understand how she could love something so much as the tiny, almost miniscule kit in her arms.

 

“What’s a last name for her?” Wepvo asked kindly, smiling at the new mother and kit.

 

Tuilelaith blinked. “What?”

 

“Last name. For Bevin.” Wepvo used a little bit more Force healing so Tuilelaith could keep holding the newborn.

 

Tuilelaith couldn’t think of a last name. The only thing she remembered was her lawyer telling Tuilelaith not to put the name Ko on the birth certificate. “Jorgan.”

 

“Hello, Bevin Jorgan.” Wepvo cooed.

 

Tuilelaith kissed Bevin’s head. “Bevin Jorgan. I love you.” She whispered against her kit’s forehead. “I love you so much.”

 

#

 

Rishi was something else. Tuilelaith honestly couldn’t remember why she was on this planet.

 

“Captain Agrona.” A deep male voice belonging to an attractive human male slid onto the bar stool beside her.

 

“Yeah?” Tuilelaith had gotten used to men randomly getting around her.

 

“What brings you to Rishi?” He smiled, he was younger than her, probably in his late teens.

 

“I just go where the money takes me.” Tuilelaith shrugged, checking her chrono, studying him out of the corner of her eye.

 

He was cute, dark brown hair, cyborg, moss green eyes, tan face.

 

“Theron Shan.” He offered a handshake.

 

Tuilelaith clicked her tongue and just stared at it.

 

“Right, so-,” He started, Tuilelaith cut him off.

 

“You work for the SIS and want to recruit me.” Damn Teernan.

 

Theron’s eyes widened but nodded. “Yeah, your twin sister said we could really use an asset like you. People-,”

 

“Littermate.” Tuilelaith corrected him. “Cathar aren’t called twins. They’re called littermates.”

 

“Yeah. Your littermate said you’d be perfect for the SIS. You have the military training and people like you.” Theron flashed a nervous smile.

 

“It’s my military training.” Tuilelaith flagged the bartender, ordered another drink.

 

“That helps.” Theron admitted.

 

“I have some requirements.” Tuilelaith said after she got her drink.

 

“Of course. We understand-,” Once again, Tuilelaith cut Theron off.

 

“You understand nothing, Shan. But you’re adorable and you’re trying and Nan -Agent Teernan to you- told me to come here to meet you.” Tuilelaith finished her drink in one shot. “So, let’s talk.”


End file.
